Punishment
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT. DO NOT LIKE SMUT? DO NOT READ! NEKO-BONDAGE GALOUR! Phil has been a bad neko, who refuses punishment, so Dan decides to tie him down, and make him take the punishment, whether he likes it or not. (MAY BE SERIES IN FUTURE!)


Phil was Dan's neko. He quite enjoyed being Dan's neko, because they had a lot of sex. Phil was still innocent about a lot of things, but he had to pretend most of the time, because Dan liked that. If he didn't, he'd be punished the next day. Most of the time, Dan threw on his collar, turned it on, then left their apartment.

You see, Phil had a special collar. It could make him feel really good, innocent or sexually, or it could inflict pain. Dan would turn it on to pleasure, put a cock ring on him, then leave. Phil would have to wander around their apartment, trying to ignore it. He'd drop a lot of things, and probably end up humping half the things in their apartment. He has to admit, those days aren't really punishment, they're sexually frustrating, but in the end Dan comes home, they have sex, and at the last minute, Dan takes off the cock ring. Phil has one of his more intense orgasms, and that's the end of that.

But today, Phil is being punished in a different way. He was told not to cum before Dan the night before, and he had, accidentally. He thought it was a little unfair, since Dan had turn his collar on all the way, so he'd refused his minor punishment, wearing the cock ring all day the next day. He thought Dan would've been cranky or something, but he hadn't expected to wake up tied to the bed.

His collar was on, and he had a raging hard-on. So, that explains the dream. He groaned, trying to buck his hips, stopped by the ropes. He groaned again when he realised he was tied up, and he had a cock ring on. He could hear Dan singing in the kitchen, making food that smelled utterly _delicious._ Fuck. Catnip.

His ears flattened down on his head, as he sniffed the air longingly, pulling viciously at his restraints as his eyes turned charcoal black. He let out a strangled meow, panting as his tail swished behind him. He heard Dan's singing stop (which Phil thought was too bad, since he had quite a nice voice), and something clanging, before the smell of catnip became stronger and stronger, driving Phil mad. He thrashed under his restraints, meowing loudly as he tugged on the rope. He knew he wasn't getting out of it though, he was specially bred (like most nekos) to be weak, which was good for being tied up.

He was also specially bred for other sexual things, but it doesn't really matter at the moment, because Dan is at his door, holding a plate of god knows what, smirking like the devil. Phil meowed again, trying to buck his hips as he pleaded Dan to let him go with his eyes. He knew, in this situation, not to talk unless given permission.

Dan just smirked wider, watching the neko squirm as he moved to the bed, placing the plate on the bedside table, before standing back and watching Phil.

"If you had just taken your punishment last night..." Dan mumbled, sighing and tutting, though Phil knew he was glad. "You have permission to speak, no begging though." he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Phil's face slowly getting red.

"W-Wh-What are you...going to do to... me?" Phil asked, moaning loudly and bucking his hips, the collar was still on.

"You wouldn't wear a cock ring, so, I tied you down and forced you to. So, you're going to watch me cum, while I have sex with you, and you won't be able to cum until midnight." Dan said, smirking still as he started stripping.

Phil's eyes widened, and he meowed quietly, still squirming. "A-And the catnip is to t-tease me... right?" Phil asked, panting more as he sniffed the air, thrashing wildly under his restraints. He needed that catnip. Dan just smirked, and tapped his nose twice. "You've got to be kidding me..." Phil whined, closing his eyes and groaning as Dan started climbing onto the bed, completely naked.

"You're so hot like this, Phil..." Dan mumbled, moving to straddle Phil as he slowly stroked himself. "I should make this your regular punishment..."

Phil squirmed, shaking his head slowly as he opened his eyes. "It would be better if you just stayed here and watched my normal punishment... I-I'd probably start... Humping your leg... O-or something..." Phil mumbled, giggling shakily as he tried to buck his hips again.

"I'll think about it..." Dan mumbled, moaning softly as he sped up his hand, before moving his other hand to grip Phil's member, guiding it to his entrance. "Mmm... haven't done this in a while..." he mumbled again, panting as he started going down on Phil. "Don't you dare make a single noise, or you'll be punished again..." he added, giving Phil a stern look, that meant he was being serious.

Phil held back a whimper and a moan, trying to buck his hips as his head rolled back. It felt really, really good, there was no way he could possibly hold in all the noises. He begged Dan with his eyes, feeling entirely overwhelmed. The catnip was messing with his brain, especially since it was cooked into some food that he couldn't see at the moment.

Dan rolled his eyes, and moved so Phil was fully inside him. He moaned loudly, smirking at Phil as he began to bounce. Phil wanted to whimper from the look, but then Dan was moving, and he had to hold in a string of moans, because Dan was going up and down, and Phil was in a world of pleasure. He bit on his lip harshly, making it bleed as he fought to keep quiet.

Dan kept stroking himself with one hand, the other on Phil's chest to steady himself as he started going down on him faster, aiming for his prostate. He moaned loudly again as he hit his sweet spot repeatedly. "Fuck... Phil... Gonna cum...!" he whined, speeding up his hand again as his hip movements became erratic.

Phil fought down a moan as he thrashed around, wanting to buck his hips, to moan loudly, get that damn cock ring off. He at least wanted to get out of his restraints, so he could hold onto Dan desperately. Then, Dan was cumming all over their chests, practically screaming, and Phil couldn't help but let out a small moan for himself.

Dan panted, coming down from his high as he pulled off Phil and glared at the neko. "I told you not to make a single noise..." He growled, before wiping the mess of his own chest, and moving from the bed. "Two hours until I come back in..." he mumbled, glaring at Phil still, before untying his wrists, and shoving the plate into Phil's hands, before leaving the room.

Phil just stared at the door for a moment, before looking at the plate. A toasted cheese sandwich, with bacon and catnip.

Damn Dan.

He knew Phil hates cheese.

**I'm thinking about continuing this. What do you guys think? I wanted to go all the way to midnight, but... I don't know, this was a good place to end, even though its short. **

**Tell me what you guys think in the reviews, thanks for reading!**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and favourite if you liked this!**

**BYE!**


End file.
